


The Reunion

by fleurlb



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fujiidom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujiidom/gifts).



Bill spotted Vicki as he stepped into the gym. She looked good, a little rounder and a lot more tired, but still good.

"Why would you ever leave LA and your fancy TV writers room to slum with us?"

He blushed and shrugged. "Well, you know, somebody had to bring the glamor...So what are you up to?"

"Legal secretary," she rolled her eyes. "Boring but it pays the mortgage."

"This place still smells like stinky shoes and sit-ups."

"Your small talk skills still haven't improved. Let's find a quiet spot to really talk." She smiled and took his hand.


End file.
